Homeruns, & Curveballs
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary and Jace were from two different worlds. Meeting one night in an alleyway, they can't seem to get each other out of their heads. But how will they keep, whatever is going on, together when he's a professional athlete, and she doesn't have a permanent home? Factor in her annoying stepsister, and exs, things don't always go as planned, but will they be able to over come it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beloved readers! I'm starting a new story, and I can't wait to share it all with you. As I'm trying to finish my one shots, and get my motivation back, I hope this story leads me to whatever I lost in the first place! I have no idea when I'll update, or how long this will be, but I promise I'll finish it, and I hope you all love it! Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, or pretty much everything you recognize. I just got inspiration, and ran with it!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Homeruns & Curveballs**

**Chapter One:**

**Jace POV:**

I've dedicated my entire life to making it in the major leagues. It became something that I escaped too when I lost my parents, and needed something to keep me from self-destructing. I poured my heart into it, and eventually that lead to a college scholarship, and than I made it to the MLB draft, and my dreams were finally coming true.

I'm a first baseman for the LA Angels, and to say I couldn't be prouder of myself would be an understatement. A lot of people took that as a cocky thing to say, but with everything I've been through since I was 12, I'm proud of where I am, and how far I've come. It might sound cocky, but I could have easily gone down a different path and who knows where I'd be then.

Spring training was about to start, and the team was down in Arizona for it. We've been here for a few days now, and after practice tonight a bunch of the guys decided to go out. I wasn't opposed to going out during the season, but after we got to the club, I wasn't in the mood to be here anymore. It didn't help that there were a bunch of women here who recognized us, and wouldn't leave us alone. Thankfully I found a backdoor and made my way through it into an alleyway in the back. Once the fresh air hit me I felt like I could finally breath.

"Pretty claustrophobic in there isn't it?" I heard a voice say, and when I turned around, there sat a girl, in a black dress and heels.

"Yea. I didn't think that many people lived in Arizona." I laughed and she smiled.

"When it's the only nightclub in the area, it gets pretty crowded." She said and I nodded. "It also doesn't hurt that it's Spring Training, so a lot of women in there are here to meet someone."

"They actually do that?" I asked and she nodded. "I really thought it was just a rumor."

"Unfortunately not." She admitted. "Girls can get desperate."

"Is that why you're here?" I asked and she laughed as she shook her head.

"Not by a long shot. I don't really watch baseball. It's my stepsister's bachelorette party, and I was forced to come. I wish I was at home in my sweatpants." She admitted.

"Have you always lived in Arizona?" I asked, not wanting the conversation to end.

"I don't live here." She explained. "I came in for this, against my own will, but I didn't want to fight with my father."

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously.

"Here and there. I don't really have a home base. I'm an artist so I go where I can to get money." She explained.

"Okay, so where did you grow up?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Here and there." She laughed. "My family moved around a lot, and than my parents got divorced so I was going between two houses."

"That sounds like it sucks." I said and she nodded.

"I spent the most of my time in New York, but I lived in Florida for a little, Tennessee, Texas, Idaho, Michigan, and Canada for a little." She rattled off.

"Wow. You weren't kidding." I said and she smiled and shook her head.

"I liked moving. I got inspired by all the different places, so it helped with my art, but sometimes I wish I had a little more stable of an upbringing." She admitted.

"I know what that's like. I was in the foster system so I moved a lot." I told her honestly.

"That really sucks." She said. "Was it your whole life?"

"No. I lost my parents when I was 12, and spent the rest of my teenage years in the system until I was 18." I explained.

"I can't even imagine that." She said. "My parents divorce was nasty, but at least I had them."

"It was tough, but I got through it." I said and she nodded. She looked like she was about to say something when the back door burst opened and out walked a dude who puked all over the side of the building.

"Disgusting." She said and I had to agree. It was pretty nasty. "I should probably get back inside before they wonder where I went, or worse, leave without me." She said as she stood up. I followed suit, and kinda laughed at how short she was. "Shut up. I wasn't blessed with height." She said catching onto my laughter. She went to leave, when I grabbed her wrist.

"I never got your name." I said and she smiled.

"I'm Clary. Clary Morgenstern." She said and I smiled.

"I'm Jace Herondale." I said, half expecting her to recognize the name.

"It was nice to meet you Jace Herondale." She said before disappearing back inside. Once the door shut I decided to just leave the club. I didn't really want to be here anymore. When I got out of the alley, a couple of my buddies were exiting the club as well.

"Yo Jace, you ready to go?" The one guy called, obviously drunk.

"Yea man, let's get back to the hotel." I said and he just smiled stupidly as he stumbled down the sidewalk. The whole walk back I couldn't get Clary out of my head. I knew she said she didn't watch baseball, but the fact that when she heard my name she didn't immediately become someone different. She was normal, she made me feel normal even if it was for the 10 minutes we talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Jace POV:**

The next day at Spring Training, I still couldn't get the girl from the club out of my head. It was rare for me to be caught up on someone, but I couldn't help it. Talking to her made me feel better, like I had known her all my life. It made going out last night because I got to meet and have a good conversation with someone who I felt like was a genuine and real woman. Those were rare moments, and I wish I had more of them in my life.

"Yo Jace." I heard a teammate call on the field.

"What's up?" I asked.

"A bunch of us are going to get dinner tonight, you in?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm down." I said and he nodded. A night out for dinner was lot better than a night out at a club, that's for sure. Practice continued and when I got back to my room, I took a quick nap before I had to get ready for tonight.

**Time Jump – Later That Night**

**Clary POV:**

"I just can't believe he wanted to take me home. I mean come on, I had a bachelorette sash on and everything." Seelie cackled for the hundredth time tonight. She would not stop talking about the club last night, and all I wanted to do was rip my eyes out of the socket.

"He was totally into you." Her best friend, and maid of honor Kaelie said.

"What can I say, I'm a catch." She giggled, and it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. Her whole party was a bunch of stuck up social elite princesses, and it made me sick. The 14 of them were giving me a headache, and I couldn't wait until this weekend was over.

"Oh my god, look who just walked in." Aline said and every girl started gossiping like a teenager. I could careless who walked into this restaurant, I wanted to get the hell out of it.

"They're even hotter in person." Kaelie said. "Maybe one of them will give me their number.

"As if." I said under my breath but I guess it wasn't quiet enough.

"What's up your ass Clarissa?" Seelie said and I just rolled my eyes. Finally looking up, I caught a glimpse of the guys they were talking about, and I was shocked to see Jace among them. Thinking how funny it would be to show them that I know one of them, I got up from the table and made my way over to them.

"Hey." I said once I got close enough. Jace looked over and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Clary?" He questioned and I nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he got up and pulled me into a hug.

"Bachelorette party from hell, remember?" I said and he laughed. "What about you? And why is everyone staring at you?" I asked once I realized everyone in the restaurant was kinda looking.

"You don't recognize us?" The one guy from the table asked.

"Nope." I said honestly, and they laughed.

"We play for the LA Angels." He said and I nodded. "The major league baseball team." He continued and I just kept nodding.

"Cool." I simply said. I didn't follow baseball, so that really didn't mean much to me.

"Clarissa." I heard from behind me, and when I turned around, there stood the party.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Seelie batted her eyelashes like she always did. I prayed her husband was just as superficial as she was because this marriage was doomed if he wasn't.

"I don't think so." I said and I turned back to Jace. "It was nice seeing you again, but I should probably get going." I smiled before I walked out of the restaurant. I hadn't meant to just leave him, but I really couldn't stand Seelie and her posse anymore.

"Clary!" I heard and when I turned around, there stood Jace.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"What can I say, I'd much rather spend my night with you, than the guys." He said and I smiled.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Anything." He said honestly and I nodded.

"I have the perfect idea." I said as I took his head and pulled him towards my car. Even though I found out that he was a major league baseball player, I didn't view him as that. He was simply a guy I met in an alleyway, and I wanted to get to know him more.

We got into my car and I just started driving. I never lived in Arizona, but once my dad moved here with his new wife, I visited at least once a year so I knew my way around pretty well. Once we got to this spot I found a couple years ago I put the car in park and we made our way over to the cliff. I grabbed a blanket out of my car and placed it on the ground and we both sat.

"This is nice." Jace said and I nodded. The lights in Arizona had lit up the night sky.

"I find myself here every time I come visit my dad." I admitted.

"I'm guessing that's not often." He said and I laughed.

"I try to make it here once a year, but after this weekend, I might not come back for a little while. There is only so much I can take of my stepsister, and my stepmom." I admitted.

"Was she the one at the restaurant?" He asked and I nodded. "She seems…..like a hand full."

"My parents got divorced when I was 18. They got married about a year after, and she's been a nightmare ever since. I think I might have gone insane if I ever had to live in the same house as her." I explained and he nodded.

"How much longer are you stuck with her?" He asked.

"I actually have to leave this lovely weekend early." I said and he nodded. "One perk about being a freelance artist is that when work calls, I answer. I'm leaving for Oregon tomorrow afternoon, and I can't wait."

"What will you be doing in Oregon?" He asked.

"A painting for a man who lost his mother earlier this year." I said. "Wants me to paint his favorite picture of her on a giant canvas."

"How long will that take you?" He asked.

"Probably a couple weeks." I admitted. "It'll be nice though. I haven't been to Oregon yet."

"I heard it's beautiful." He said and I nodded. It was quiet for a little while we both took in the scenery. "What time do you have to be at the airport?" He asked after awhile.

"My flight is at 4:30, so I'll probably get there around 2:45." I explained. "Why?"

"How would you like to come to my proactive tomorrow? Its at 9 am." He asked.

"You can do that?" I asked, a little shocked and he laughed.

"I can anything I want honestly." He said and I smiled.

"I think I can make time." I said and he smiled. He pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Put your number in, and I'll send you the address, and where to park." He said and I nodded. I put my number in and handed it back to him. A few minutes later, I got a text. "I'll tell security your name and you should be good."

"Sounds fun. I've never been to a baseball game before, let alone a practice." I admitted and he smiled.

"Funny how out of everyone in the world, you'd meet in that alley, it was a baseball player." He said and I laughed.

"Better me than my stepsister." I pointed out and now he laughed.

"You are very right." He said.

We spent the next couple hours on that little cliff talking about anything and everything. Knowing that he was a pro baseball player was kinda shocking. He didn't act like he was a professional athlete, but it was nice. He wasn't a cocky bastard like what I imagined a professional athlete would be. He was genuine, and I enjoyed his company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Time Jump – Angels Practice**

**Jace POV:**

I was excited for Clary to come watch me practice today. The fact that she's not a huge baseball fan was something that was comforting to me. It showed me that she wasn't just hanging around me because she knew it was going to boost her own image. She was just genuinely into me as a person, and that something I didn't find often.

"Yo Jace, where did you go last night?" My one teammate asked.

"Yea, you leave with that girl?" The other one chimed in.

"Yea. We went out." I said vaguely. I knew leaving with her would have them all wondering, but I had nothing to hide.

"She's hot." The one guy said and other agreed. "Hold up, is that her?" He asked as he pointed, and when I turned around there stood Clary. She smiled and waved, and I waved back. "She's hotter in the daylight." He said and I threw the ball at him.

"No ideas Carstairs." I said and he held his hands up in surrender as he laughed. We were in a little bit of a down time right now, so I jogged over to where Clary was standing. "I'm glad you made it." I said once I got close to her.

"This is pretty cool." She said as she looked around.

"Maybe I can convert you into a baseball fan." I joked and she laughed.

"We'll see about that. I heard it's a long game." She said and I shrugged.

"It can be, but sometimes those are the most exciting." I said and she smiled.

"Herondale!" I heard my manager yell. "Get over here!"

"I should probably listen to him." I said and she laughed.

"I'll be right here." She said as she took a seat.

"Do you think you'll have enough time to grab lunch after practice?" I asked before heading off.

"I think I can squeeze you in." She said and I laughed.

"I'll see you after." I said before jogging over to my manager. I took one more look over at Clary and she was watching intently. I couldn't get the smile off my face for the rest of practice.

**Time Jump – After Practice**

**Clary POV:**

I had made my way out of the stadium after practice was over. I texted Jace telling him I was by the entrance so he didn't assume I left him. Call me crazy, but I've only known him for a couple days and I already felt like we had been friends forever. After what felt like forever, I finally saw him coming towards me.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hey. Great practice." I said honestly.

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still not convinced baseball players are my type." I said being a little more bold than I normally am, but judging by his reaction, he was all for it.

"Really now?" He asked and I simply nodded. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"There might be one thing." I flirted back, although I'm not sure how flirty I sounded.

"And that would be?" He asked, stepping even closer to me.

"If you wore those pants, _alllll_ the time." I said as I looked him up and down.

"If that's all I need to do, I'll never take them off." He smirked and we were inches from each other now. Before things got carried away, I took a deep breath.

"We should go before I end up missing my plane." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, I have just the place we can go." Jace said and I nodded. I followed him to his car and when we got in, we spent no more than 15 minutes in the car before he stopped at a small diner. "I found this place during one of the Spring Trainings, and I come back ever year." He explained as we made our way into the place.

"Jace, I thought I wasn't going to see you this time around." I small elderly woman said as she hugged him.

"I would never leave Arizona without visiting you Dot." Jace said to her and she smiled as he charm.

"And you brought a guest." She said as she looked at me.

"I'm Clary." I said and she smiled.

"Welcome Clary. Go grab your normal booth." She said to Jace and he nodded as he lead me back. He grabbed the one in the far corner of the diner.

"Back here is the safest bet." He said and I nodded.

"So, what's good here?" I asked looking at the menu.

"Anything really." Jace said. "They're all Dot's recipes, so you can't go wrong." He explained and I nodded. Before I knew it, Dot made her way over with a full pot of coffee and two cups.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" She asked and Jace looked at me, and I shook my head.

"I think we're ready." Jace said and she nodded. "I'll have my usual." He said and she wrote it down.

"I'll have the coconut pancakes." I said and she smiled.

"Two orders of coconut pancakes coming right up." She said before leaving.

"I've never met anyone else who likes coconut pancakes." Jace said and I smiled.

"Before my parents got divorced, we had a chef, and he made the best coconut pancakes." I explained. "When things went to shit, I haven't been able to find any coconut pancakes that lived up to his."

"Dot's are world class. I hope they satisfy you." Jace said and I nodded. He poured me a cup of coffee and pushed the creamer closer to me.

"No thanks. I like my coffee black." I said and he gave me this look.

"Really? What are you 50?" He asked and I laughed.

"I grew up drinking my dads coffee, and that's how he liked it. I guess I'm just used to it." I said and he nodded. "So, tell me about yourself?" I asked after a few minutes.

"You pretty much know everything about me. I play baseball, and I spent the majority of my teenage years in foster care." Jace said and I nodded.

"There is more to you than your career and your childhood." I pointed out. "Come on, one thing nobody knows about you." I said and I could tell he was thinking it over. I thought he wasn't going to answer until he looked back at me.

"I play the piano." He said and I was slightly shocked.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "That's impressive. I can't play anything." I said and he laughed.

"My dad taught me when I was young, and I just never forgot." He explained. "I don't play that often, but if I was at a piano, I could do it." I was about to say something when Dot came over with our food.

"Enjoy." She said before walking away. I cut a small piece off and but it into my mouth, moaning at the taste.

"I'm guessing that's a good sign." Jace said and I laughed.

"These are amazing." I said, half still half full of food. "I can't believe they're this good."

"I told you, Dot's food is world class." He said and I just nodded in agreement. These were the best pancakes I've ever had, and I would definitely be coming here again just to eat these.

We spent about an hour there before we decided to go so I didn't miss my flight. As Jace pulled up to the airport, he put the car in park.

"Thank you for lunch, and driving me here." I said and he smiled.

"I just wish we had more time together." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"Give me your phone." I said and he handed it to me. I put my number in it and than texted myself. "I'll let you know when I'm back. Maybe we can do dinner."

"Dinner sounds perfect." He said and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later Jace." I said before leaving for my terminal. It was a little more bold than I normally am, but I liked him a lot, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Authors Note:**

**So I've come to the conclusion that I'm so used to writing just one shots, that I think all my stories have to be like 5,000 words, but when it comes to chapter stories, they really don't, so I'm sorry if some chapters of this story are not as long as others, but I'm just having fun with this story, and letting it write its self most of the time. Plus I don't want to rush the story line too much. But let me know what you think and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Time Jump – A Few Weeks Later**

**Jace POV:**

Being home from Spring Training wasn't exactly what I imagined it would be. Normally I would come home and just jump right into my routine of getting mentally prepared for the season, but all that seemed to fill my head was Clary. We've texted here and there, but it's all been pretty surface level stuff. I knew she was busy with work, and I was running around constantly, and always exhausted. Most nights I fell asleep in front of the TV unable to keep my eyes opened.

Thankfully I had this weekend off, and I was meeting up with my old friends. It was something that I needed to clear my head, and also just remind myself that sometimes I was just a normal guy who had a pretty elite job, and the Lightwoods were very good as bruising my ego, but I loved them for it.

"If it isn't the mighty Jace Herondale." I heard from behind me and when I turned around, there stood the Lightwoods.

"You guys have always been good at busting my ego down." I said and they laughed. I pulled them each into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's been awhile." Alec said. "Anything new in your famous life?" He asked and I laughed. We played baseball together, and when I wanted to go somewhere with it, he was always the one helping me out and making sure I wasn't making an ass out of myself.

"As a matter of fact, there is." I smiled proudly. "I met someone."

"Get out!" Isabelle practically screamed. "What's she like?"

"Amazing." I said honestly. "She's a freelance artist so she travels a lot for work, so we haven't seen a lot of each other, but we talk almost every day."

"You sound so smitten." Maryse said and I smiled.

"She makes me feel normal." I admitted. "When we met, she didn't even know who I was."

"I bet that's a strange concept for you these days." Alec laughed.

"It was, but it was nice. I invited her to one of our practices and you could tell she's never stepped foot into a baseball stadium before." I said and everyone laughed.

"Well I can't wait to meet her!" Izzy cheered.

"Calm down Izzy. My job hasn't scared her away, but you just might, and I don't really want her going anywhere just yet." I admitted and Izzy just smiled.

"As much as I love discussing Jace's love life, which I do, I came here for the food." Max said from behind everyone, which caused me to laugh.

"Let's go. It's on me." I said and they smiled.

"Well duhh. That's the only reason I came." Max said and I just shook my head. It felt good to be back with them after a crazy start to the season.

**Time Jump – A Few Months Later**

**Clary POV:**

I just got another job after I spent a couple weeks in New York, but this time it was in LA, which meant, I could finally see Jace again. It was weird that I spent the majority of my time getting to know this guy through texts, but I really felt like I've known him forever, and finally getting a chance to see him again would be really nice.

He invited me out for dinner tonight, and as I unpacked my suitcase in the hotel, I decided on what to wear. He told me it wasn't formal, but I didn't really go on dates often, so I didn't know what to wear on a normal date. It didn't help either that I have been keeping up with his season. It was the first time in my life that I ever watched a sporting event on TV, but I couldn't help but watch him. He was amazing and I wanted to be apart of that.

I had just finished putting on my outfit and fixing my hair when there was a knock on my door. I texted Jace earlier telling him where I was staying, and as I heard the knock, the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I took a deep breath and went over to open the door. Once I saw him, I felt much more relaxed. He was wearing a simply pair of jeans, a white tee, and a leather jacket. He looked hot, but also casual, and I liked that.

"Some place you got here." He said and I laughed.

"I told you, I travel a lot. I don't have a home." I said and he smiled.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed my purse and we left.

We got into his car and he started driving. I haven't spent much time in LA, but the views were amazing. I was happy to be spending more time in this city, hopefully getting some serious inspiration. After some time, we pulled up to a restaurant. I was kind of expecting a big deal from people when we walked in, but it was almost like they didn't care that Jace was famous, we were just normal people. We were lead to the table and after a short talk with the waitress, we were alone.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought coming out tonight would be more of a scene." I admitted and Jace smiled.

"I come here a lot. Most of these people are regulars, so they know me." He said and I nodded. "Plus I didn't want to take you somewhere that would be more about me than you."

"That's very sweet of you." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted a night where we could have a good time. Just two regular adults." He said and I nodded. He was not like what I imagined pro sports players to be, and I was very happy about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**  
**Clary POV:**  
Being at my first baseball game was kinda like being a child learning how to ride a bike for the first time. I wanted to take everything in but knew that if I spent my time admiring everything around me, I'd miss what I was here for: Jace.  
Getting to know him the past couple weeks has been interesting. There were moments where I felt like we were a little more than friends, and than sometimes I felt like we didn't know anything about each other. It was an odd relationship but it kept bringing me back. He was so different than anyone I'd ever met before and I found that incredibly intriguing, not to mention he was hot so that was a bonus.  
Jace has gotten me tickets on the first base side of the field, and when I got there, they were pretty good seats. I had a direct view of him, and I liked the view very much. It was a little odd to be at the game by myself but I didn't have any friends or family in California so alone is how I mostly found myself. Thankfully there was an adorable little boy next to me, and it was his first game too. He had a Herondale Jersey on, and the biggest smile on his face.  
"Daddy, do you think I'll catch a foul ball?" The little boy asked his father eagerly.  
"Who knows son, possibly!" His dad said enthusiastically. It was so enjoyable to see someone loving out their dreams, even if the dream was just watching their favorite player on a field. It was a child's innocence and it was in its purest form today.  
"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your home team, the LA Angels!" The announcer said and the place went crazy. The players ran out onto the field and my eyes were glued to Jace. I wasn't lying about those pants, and today I have a great view.  
**Time Jump - 8th Inning****  
****Clary POV:**  
I didn't realize how exciting and relaxing baseball games could be. There were moments where I was just enjoying the game, and there were moments I was on the edge of my seat. The Angels were winning 8-4, with Jace scoring 3 of those runs after he hit the ball out of the field, a homerun as I learned, and I couldn't be prouder of him. Although I will need to search how to understand baseball before the next game I attend. I wanted to know about the sport the guy I really liked played. And I had to admit, those games I watched, were normally on mute, so research was a must next time.  
Jace was up to bat and he was about to strike out (I learned that the last time he was up to bat). So far I understood how different each at bat was, and how even though he hit a homerun before, doesn't mean he'll hit one every time. I could tell how frustrated he was when he struck out, but it was part of the game. The next pitch came in and hit swung and hit it, but instead of going into the outfield, it came my way. Terrified I put my hands up, but I heard the excitement of the little boy next to me wanting nothing more than to catch it.  
"I thought I had that one dad." I heard him sigh once the ball was caught.  
"There is always next time son. Maybe for their next game we'll get seats in the outfield so we have a better chance." The father said. I saw the boy nod, but I could tell he was still upset, and that's when an idea hit me.  
"Excuse me." I said to the boy and his father. "I know you don't know me, but if it was alright with you sir, I'd like to do something special for your son." I explained and he looked at me kind of skeptical.  
"Like what?" He asked kinda hesitantly.  
"I want it to be a surprise, but if you follow me after the game, I promise it'll be worth it." I said vaguely. I knew I sounded like a creepy stalker who takes children, but I didn't want the boy to know.  
"Normally I wouldn't trust a stranger, but for some reason, I trust you." He eventually said. I couldn't get the smile off my face. Making this boys dreams come true would be the most amazing feeling in the world.  
**Time Jump - After The Game****  
****Jace POV:**  
Clary had texted me and told me she had a surprise for me. Naturally I was curious so I took as little time after the game to change as possible. I had told the staff that she would be allowed to wait after the game in the hallway outside the locker room before the game, so as I made my way out the door, I couldn't wait to find out what she was planning. I pushed the door opened, and there stood Clary, with an unknown man and little boy.  
"Hey." She smiled at me as she gave me a hug. I pressed my lips to the top of her head as I held her in my arms. We had been getting physically closer since she's been in LA, and I was happy about that.  
"Hey." I replied when she moved back slightly.  
"This is Rick, and his son AJ, your biggest fan." Clary smiled. I looked at the little boy who's jaw was on the floor. "I sat next to them at the game, and after he didn't catch your foul ball, I had to do something." She explained and I couldn't help but smile. She was so kind.  
"Hey AJ, I'm Jace." I said and the kid was unable to speak.  
"I can't tell you how much this means to him." His father, Rick said. "We lost his mom about a year ago, and baseball, and you were the only thing that gave him joy." He explained and my heart broke for the little boy.  
"It's my pleasure." I said honestly. "I'm sorry you didn't catch my foul ball, but I'll sign anything you want." I offered, and that seemed to snap him out of his daze. He immediately gave me his hat and jersey.  
We stood there and talked for a little while until they had to go. I gave them tickets for the next couple games, anywhere they wanna sit, and with a very tight hug goodbye, AJ and Rick left. I turned to Clary and pulled her into me.  
"That was really nice of you." I said and she smiled.  
"He was so precious and he really wanted that foul ball." She explained. "I knew I could do something and I wanted too. It's so sad to hear about his mom though. He's so young." She sighed.  
"Death doesn't care how young or old you are." I told her honestly. Knowing the brutal truth behind it. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine, I was a little surprised but kissed her back quickly.  
"You are something else Jace Herondale." She said and I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm going out of town at the end of this week." She said, but I heard a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Where too this time?" I asked curiously.  
"Miami, Florida." She said. "But I'm not painting this time I'm going to be a consultant of sorts."  
"Really?" I asked, not knowing that was part of her job.  
"I don't get called often, but there is a particular style of painting that I'm very well studied in and I get a call from time to time to authenticate it." She explained.  
"What style is that?" I asked. She amazed me every time I learned something new about her.  
"Greek mythology." She said and I nodded. "I fell in love with it, and learned everything I possibly could about it."  
"That's really impressive." He said and I shrugged.

"Your job is more impressive." I said and he shook his head.

"I've seen your work Clary. It's amazing. It should be in a museum." He said and I laughed.

"I'm not that great." I shrugged off.

"Look Clary, I know you're leaving soon, and I don't know when you'll be back in LA, but I can't let you leave without knowing something." He said and I nodded. Not knowing what to say. "I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." He said and my jaw dropped. After a few moments, a smile appeared on my lips and I did the only thing I knew would solidify how I felt towards him. I pressed myself against him, and put my lips on his. He started kissing me back very shortly, and before I knew it we were in the middle of a full blown makeout session, that I needed to stop. I pulled away, breathless, but couldn't get the smile off my face. When I opened my eyes, he had a smile on his face as well. "I think that answered my question." He said and I laughed.

"I can come back after I'm done consulting." I told him. "I shouldn't be there long."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I smiled.

"After that kiss? How can I stay away." I said and he laughed.

"Than I can't wait to see you." He said and he pulled my back into his arms. It felt right to be here with him. Something I never thought I'd find in a man, especially one like Jace, but I couldn't wait to see where it went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Time Jump – Six Weeks Later**  
**Clary POV:**  
Finding out I was pregnant was scary as hell, but now having to tell Jace was ten times scarier. We've only known each other for 6 months, and officially together for 6 weeks. Sometimes that's not even enough time to figure out if a relationship is going to work or not, and here we are, having a baby together. I guess it goes to show that birth control and condoms have their faults.

Jace was coming back from an away series today and we were having dinner. It was the perfect time to tell him, yet I didn't know how exactly I was going to get the words out of my mouth. Having a baby was a huge responsibility, and one that was eventually going to make my career impossible. Not that I minded really. I love what I do, but I already love this baby, and would do anything for him or her.

I was currently getting ready for dinner with Jace and it was all becoming real. Tonight he would find out he was becoming a father, and I didn't know what he would do. He would either run for the hills, or claim it wasn't his. And I was terrified of both of those options.

I was so caught up in my mind that when a knock cane at the door I nearly peed. He was here, and I couldn't back out now. I fixed my jacket, grabbed my purse, and made my way to the door. When I opened it, there stood Jace, clad in a leather jacket, looking absolutely delicious.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"You are such a Casanova." I laughed and he smiled. I locked my front door and we walked hand in hand to his car. Jace has a way of making me forget everything while we were together, and I wish tonight was one of those nights, but the baby in my stomach was looming in the back of my mind. Jace had the biggest smile on his face when I opened the door, and I didn't want it to go away.

We got to the restaurant and were seated right away. One of the many perks about dating Jace, we didn't wait for anything. Sometimes I felt bad, but other times I felt pretty important. Tonight was one of those nights.

"A bottle of our finest wine." The waiter brought over the minute we took a seat. I thought I'd have a little more time, but it was now or never.

"Before you pour the wine." I stopped the waiter. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?" I asked. He nodded, out the wine on ice and walked away.

"Is everything okay Clary?" Jace asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I thought I'd have more time but it looks like I don't." I said nervously. "I don't know how to say this Jace, but I'm pregnant." I flat out admitted. Being blunt was sometimes the only way to go.

"Pregnant?" He asked and I nodded. "How far along?" He asked.

"My doctor thinks about 4 weeks." I said picking at my nails under the table.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I found out this week." I said honestly. "I wanted to call you but I didn't know how to say it and I was still processing myself." I explained and he was silent. "I hope you don't hate me." I said quietly after he didn't answer.

"You just told me I'm going to be a father and you think I hate you?" He finally said and I looked up at him. No trace of hate was on his face.

"Maybe not hate but I didn't know how you would respond." I said honestly.

"Clary, you literally just made my entire year, hell my whole life." He said happily, almost like a kid on Christmas.

"We've been together for 6 weeks." I pointed out.

"It's been a great 6 weeks." He said. "Clearly." He gestured to my stomach and I got butterflies.

"Most relationships fail in the first 6 weeks." I said and he laughed.

"I like you a lot Clary. I have since the moment we met." He said sincerely as he reached across the table for my hand, which I gave him. "Life doesn't always go according to plan, but that's what makes it fun and exciting. I'm more than ready to be a father. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can change how excited I am."

"I'm so glad you said that." I said truthfully. "Because the minute I found out, after the shock wore off of course, I fell so in love with this baby and just the thought of you not being excited made me cry."

"He's going to be so spoiled." Jace said.

"He? What makes you think it's a boy?" I questioned.

"A father knows." He simply said.

"It's called mother's intuition." I reminded him. "And its a girl."

"You wanna bet?" Jace asked and I smiled.

"Okay. Loser has to change the majority of the diapers." I said and he smirked.

"You are so on." He said and we shook on it. Honestly I didn't care what we were having. Jace being excited was more than enough, and as long as our baby is healthy, that's all I can hope for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Time Jump – Four Months Later**

**Clary POV:**

Jace was coming home from an away series later tonight, and I was taking the rest of the day to veg out on the couch. I'm nearly 4 months pregnant, and I am exhausted. Nobody ever told me this baby was going to suck all my energy out, but for some reason sleeping is super hard. I invested in a pregnancy pillow last week, it's amazing, but I'm still tired.

I had ordered out because I was way too tired to cook, so when the doorbell rang I grabbed my purse and made my way to open it, expecting to find the pizza guy, but instead there stood a tall raven haired girl, who wore way too much make up and not enough clothes.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm here for Jace." She said rudely.

"Jace isn't here." I said calmly, trying not to get irritated.

"Well, where is he?" She asked meanly.

"I'm not telling you considering I don't know who you are." I said honestly and she laughed.

"I'm Camille, Jace's girlfriend." She said and my eyes widened. "Well I was but we broke up because I was shooting a movie for a year in England, but we always get back together when I'm done, so I guess girlfriend is still a correct term." She rattled off. "Can you let him know I stopped by?" She asked and before I could answer, she left. Dumbfounded I closed the door and wondered back to the couch. Part of me was shocked she came here, and the other part was seriously doubting if Jace and I belonged together. I'm nothing like her, so why was he with me?

**Jace POV:**

I finally pulled into my driveway after a long 4 game series. We won the series, which was great, but I was more than happy to be back with Clary. I didn't realize how much I could miss someone's until she came into my life. I loved her, and meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to me.

On my way home I picked up some flowers for her just because I want her to feel like the most amazing woman in the world because that's how I view her. I know she's been a little self conscious putting on weight with the pregnancy, but she's still the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes, and I hope that one day she'll see what I see. I unlocked the door and finally felt at home.

"Honey! I'm home!" I called through the house. I really sounded cheesy right now, but she makes me happy, and I think we both spent so much of our lives being unhappy, that we have some ground to cover. When she didn't answer I walked further into the house and she was asleep on the couch. I made my way over to her and started to rub her leg. A few seconds later she started stirring.

"Jace?" She questioned and I smiled and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You still exhausted?" I asked as she sat up.

"Yea. It really kicked in today. I don't know why." She explained and I nodded.

"Well, these are for you." I said as I gave her the flowers. She smiled as she took them but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. "Is everything okay?" I asked and she sighed. She got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

"Camille showed up today." She said as she grabbed a vase and my heart nearly stopped. "Wanted me to let you know she was back so you could pick up where you left off." She explained.

"We left off with her throwing a plate at my head because I told her I didn't want to see her anymore." I explained and Clary looked at me.

"She said you guys always do this." Clary further explained. "That you break up when she goes gallivanting all over the world filming movies and once she's done you just pick it all back up."

"That isn't true Clary." I tried to tell her. "Camille and I dated, for about a year. We met at an event, and it was completely casual. She'd go off and film and when she got back if we both were single we would pick back up, but I ended it because I wanted something more and I knew Camille wouldn't be the one who could give me that." I explained. "It's been almost 2 years since that."

"She sounded very sure that you'd be up for rekindling." Clary said and I laughed.

"I am in love with my life with you Clary." I told her honestly. "You offer me more than she ever did, and I wouldn't trade you for the world." I moved closer to her and cupped her face. "You should know that more than anything." I saw her eyes glisten like she was about to cry.

"But she's so beautiful, and not fat, and has an amazing career." Clary said, her voice wavering. "How do I compete with that?"

"You don't." I said and she looked up at me. "You two aren't even in the same category. She might be pretty on the outside but trust me, she's a pretty rotten person on the inside. You Clary are so much more than she ever has been, or will be. And you aren't fat. You are growing our child, and nothing is more stunning than that." I said and she started crying. I pulled her into me and she clung onto my shirt. I let her get all of her emotions out until I felt her pull away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so hormonal and I wasn't expecting one of your exes to drop by." She said and I laughed.

"I'm surprised she even remembered where I live." I said and she nodded. "Now, I know it's late, but I'm hungry, want anything?" I asked and she smiled.

"Grilled cheese?" She asked and I pressed my lips to hers.

"One grilled cheese, coming right up." I said and she smiled yet again. She kissed my cheek before waddling back into the living room. That was one thing I didn't want Clary worrying about, and that was her comparing herself to the girls I've dated before her. Nobody holds a candle to Clary, and I'd make sure she knows it.


End file.
